


Stressed, Depressed and Trying their best

by Astro_Break



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Mild Language, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Break/pseuds/Astro_Break
Summary: Meet Shirozaki Yūyo, a 23 yr. Old Sweets Chef who's struggling with maintaining their shop by themselves. It doesn't help that their mental health isn't the best either. However, when their guild implements a new rule, Yūyo's forced to summon a Food Soul, the one thing they hated. Enter Raindrop Cake, Yūyo's new Food Soul, who only seems to add fuel to the depressive fire. This is the dumb story of their adventures





	Stressed, Depressed and Trying their best

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome again to my work!  
> This is more of a self indulgent work, as Yūyo is pretty much my self-insert MA.  
> This actually came out of a conversation I had with a friend about Raindrop Cake. We wondered what would happen if Raindrop had a depressive MA and they both began to recover by using each other as a support. This is basically my answer to that question.  
> It's going to be a multi chap fic that has no set update schedule.  
> I will also be touching on some potentially sensitive subjects such as depression, anxiety, dysphoria and the likes. If those aren't your cup of tea, you're welcome to leave.  
> With that out of the way, I hope y'all have fun reading this!

Amidst the hustle and bustle of the Light Kingdom stood a small homey little shop. A sign with “Springfall Sweets” engraved swung lazily from the storefront, the store itself exuding a warm glow. The bell attached to the door jingled as a customer walked into the shop, shoulders immediately relaxing the moment they crossed the threshold. The interior was quite plain with customers scattered around the establishment, clamoring for their ordered products.  
“Order 65, a baker's dozen of strawberry mousse, two apple pies and a dozen Pastel de Nata.” A voice yelled over the noise, the aforementioned order appearing on the counter. “Thank you for stopping by! Hope you enjoy your treats~”  
This was a common occurrence in the blooming sweets shop, orders flooding the sole employee. Yūyo brushed some sweat from their chin, efficiency producing sweets. Glancing at the board of orders, they groaned, seeing three new orders pop up. “Hey, folks!” They called with all the cheer they could muster. “I'm closing up early today, so if one of you lovely people could help me flip the sign to closed, it would be much appreciated. If you haven't placed an order yet, don't worry, I'll still be taking your order.”  
“It's done, miss.” A voice called back and Yūyo grimaced but thanked the customer anyways. The next little bit was a blur of work and exhaustion as Yūyo powered through the remaining orders. By the end, their body hurt from the baking, barely able to lift a hand and wave at the last customer.  
Sighing, Yūyo went through the tedious motions of cleaning up the shop, as well as preparing for the next day. As they were wiping down the kitchen counter, a jingle sounded from the door.  
“So sorry, but right now we're closed!” Yūyo called, not looking up. They didn't even bother hiding their exhaustion.  
“Yo, The Guild Master's calling us all in. Did you check your mail?” A voice replied and Yūyo glanced up. “But then again, you're always so busy with the shop that I doubt it.”   
Leaning against the ordering counter was Yuuto, glancing at his twin. A fraternal twin, since the two looked nothing alike. Scowling, Yūyo wiped their hands on the towel. “Real convenient time for you to show up.” They sniffed, throwing it down. “You’re a big boy now. Can't you go by yourself?”  
“Can't.” He shrugged. “Midoriyama insisted that all the members be present. Hate to break it, but that includes you.”  
Stomping over to their brother, Yūyo pushed past him and into the restaurant proper. “Fine.” They ground out, grabbing a travel cloak. “You driving?”  
“Nah, Bifty's taking care of that.” Yuuto waved dismissively, pushing the door open. “Why'd you close up early though?”  
“I’m Gay, Tired, Stressed, Depressed, hmm, what else?” Yūyo listed sarcastically, counting off their fingers. “Oh yeah, the fact that anxiety is eating away at my very being?”  
Yuuto snorted, hopping into the back of a sturdy old cart. “Look, you need some help managing that rathole. I could lend you some of my Food Souls to help you out.” He offered, helping his sibling into the cart.  
“No thank you.” Yūyo deadpanned immediately, moving to the edge. “You know how I feel about this. We're not talking about the whole Food Soul thing again.”  
Yuuto held up his hands, chuckling. “Sure, sure. I just don't want you to get too stressed out.” Crawling near the front, Yuuto tapped the figure at the front on the shoulder. “Bifty, we're ready. Brownie and Napoleon, You two are on the vanguard. Milk, you might wanna be ready to do some healing. Yūyo doesn't do well with transportation.”  
“Damn straight,” Yūyo grumbled as the cart lurched forward. “And you still drag me to every guild meeting.”  
Moving as far away as possible, away from the Food Souls, Yūyo leaned against the side, watching the city roll past. The familiar motion sickness began to brew in their gut and Yūyo groaned. This was going to be one long ass journey.

\---

The moment the cart pulled to a stop outside the wooden gates of the MoveMINT Guild, Yūyo flung themselves off the cart and onto the ground, lying there.  
Yuuto snorted, getting off the cart normally. “Drama Queen.” He teased affectionately, nudging them with the tip of their foot.  
“The ground is my friend. I love it.” Yūyo monotonously stated. “You can leave me here to vegetate. No one will miss me anyway.”  
“Yūyo, come on.” Yuuto sighed, picking them up easily. “we have a meeting to attend.”  
“Yuuto” Yūyo whined back, hanging limply. “I don't wanna!”  
Exchanging venomless insults, Yuuto eventually dragged his twin into the meeting room. B-52, Brownie and Napoleon trailed behind their Master Attendant, painfully used to this display of “sibling bonding”. Milk and Black Tea stayed behind with the cart, keeping an eye out.  
Sitting themselves down, the siblings relaxed, looking around for any of their friends. Well, Yuuto did. Yūyo was still reeling from the earlier motion sickness and the sheer amount of people in the room. They weren't closely involved with the guild, so seeing the room bustling was concerning, to say the least.  
“Yuuto.” They hissed, leaning over. “There are too many people here. Anxiety? Remember?”  
Yuuto sighed, a hand covering his siblings smaller one. “It'll be fine. It's probably just gonna be Midoriyama and maybe Terra speaking. You don't have to interact with anyone.” His thumb traced small shapes onto Yūyo's hand.  
Yūyo bit their lip but stayed silent. The prickling sensation that people were staring at them never left, putting them on edge for the next while. Every moment they saw out if the corner of their eye sent them on guard. Being around too many people made Yūyo anxious, and their body itched to leap out of the seat and scramble to a secluded corner. But that would only bring more attention to them then. So was the best option, really staying put? Their brain hurt just thinking about it.  
“-yo, Yūyo!” Their brother called, hand waving in front of their eyes. “Yūze, ...Yūyu. Yo, wake the fuck up.” A hard punch to their shoulder finally snapped Yūyo out if their thoughts.  
“Wha? Huh, yeah?” They replied distractedly. The hot burn of shame was back and this time, Yūyo could actually see eyes silently judging them. Slinking down in their seat in an attempt to shield themselves from the stares, Yūyo bit their lip.  
“Hey, the meeting's starting,” Yuuto said gently, placing a hand on their shoulder. “It's going to be quick. Can you hold out for a bit longer?”  
Glancing about, Yūyo could see that most of the attention was now on the front so they jerkily nodded. “I think so.” They croaked, slowly sitting back up.  
“Good. Eyes up front now. I know I'm dashingly handsome, but focus.” Yuuto teased, patting them in the shoulder.  
Rolling their eyes, Yūyo glanced at the stage built at the front. Standing there was the Guild Master, Midoriyama Aki. Elegance and grace rolled off her relaxed pose, as she cleared her throat.  
“Hello everyone, thank you for taking the time to come here.” She started, slightly gravelly voice projecting loudly across the auditorium. “As some of you know, there has been an increase in injuries sustained from deliveries. Our investigations have informed us that many of these attacks involved members who either had or did not bring any Food Souls with them.”  
A wave of murmurs and worry followed the Guild Master's words, affecting those who would normally stay silent. Yūyo gripped the armrest, blood draining from their face. Their brain looped every variant of “Nope” they could think of, their vision tunneling until Midoriyama's voice was the only thing they could register.   
“With all our member's safety in mind, I will now implement a new rule. All members are hereby required to have at least one Food Soul with them at all times.”  
The armrest cracked under the pressure Yūyo had put on it, their face ashen. “You've got to be shitting me.” They whispered, glancing at their twin. Yuuto's face was impassive, his face a mask of stoicism.  
“We will also require that each member be contracted to the Food Soul in question. You have until next week to complete this request, where a follow-up meeting will occur to verify that you have indeed followed our rule. Failure to do so will result in the banishment from this guild.” Midoriyama continued, pushing forward despite some of the cries of disbelief. “We have nothing but your safety in mind. You are welcome to leave the guild, but we sincerely hope that you all understand and cooperate. That is all.” Midoriyama stepped back, sighing. With a swish of her cloak, she marched down the stage and towards another caped figure.  
Yūyo was petrified on their seat, the words completely breaking her remaining scraps of sanity.  
“Yuuto, how much money will we lose if I quit?” They croaked, brain too sluggish to comprehend anything.  
Looking sympathetically at his sibling, Yuuto crouched in front of them. “Look, it's not that bad. Just one Food Soul. That's all you need to summon.”  
“One Food Soul?” Yūyo's voice rose in pitch, cracking. “One Food Soul was all that it took for us to land in this situation! One Food Soul! One!” Grabbing their brother's shoulders, Yūyo looked hysterical, eyes wide and pupils were blown. “I'm not taking that risk ever again! I swore to never be in a contract with a Food Soul. I'm not going to break it just because someone put down a stupid rule!”  
“I know, I know.” Yuuto murmured, enveloping them in a brotherly hug. “But this guild is nothing but kind to us. I want us to stay here. Please? Not for this stupid rule, but for me? Just one summon. They'll only be yours by contract only. I'll take care of them. Promise.”  
Yūyo sniffed, arms immediately wrapping tightly around their brother's back. “I don't know.” They brushed some of the tears from their face. “I don't know. I can't break that vow so easily.”  
Rubbing a hand along their back, Yuuto hummed. “Hey, it's going to be fine. You don't have to stress over this. I swear I'm going to take care of that Food Soul. You can just do what you normally do. No problem. Can we make this work?”  
Burying their face into his shoulder, Yūyo thought in silence for a while. Finally, after a worrying amount of time, they hesitantly nodded. “O-okay?” They whimpered.  
“Good. Now let's get the fuck outta here.”Yuuto smiled, sweeping his twin off their feet. Placing You comfortably on his back, Yuuto piggybacked them out of the guild hall.   
\---  
Yūyo sighed, standing in front of the summoning circle. It had been 6 days after the meeting, and they were going to summon their first Food Soul. While other chefs would have felt excitement or worry, Yūyo only felt exhausted. They didn't need a Food Soul to help them with their bakery. In fact, Yūyo was doing a marvelous job of maintaining the family inheritance for 3 years, all without the help of anyone. If it weren't for that damned rule, Yūyo wouldn't be in this situation. But since they had no power over the decisions, they really had no choice but to comply.  
So begrudgingly, Yūyo gathered up 150 embers, all of which they threw, none too gently, into the center of the circle.  
“There.” They spat contempt bleeding into their voice. “Now give me, I dunno, an M soul maybe?”  
The circle glowed, as if responding to Yūyo's words, the embers disappearing and a secondary magic circle rising from the ground. Between the first and second circles, a shape began to materialize. Because of the bright light, only an outline was visible and Yūyo had to squint just to make out the shape. Was that… a chair? Great, it's probably Yuxiang. Not what they wanted but whatever.  
To Yūyo's immense horror, however, the light faded to reveal a somber man sitting on a wheelchair, umbrella resting gently on his shoulder. The Sakura flowers embedded in the clear umbrella glowed a faint pink, small petals floating down and bursting into pink particles when they hit the floor, leaving no residue.  
“I’m sorry. There really is no way that you're looking for a pathetic Food Soul like me.” The figure apologized, slowly twirling the umbrella, the petals falling in greater number. The particles scattered in the air like rain hitting the ground, giving off some peaceful vibes.   
Yūyo didn't know if they should scream because their first summon was a UR, or cry because their first summon was a UR. They settled for groaning and burying their face into their hands. “Great…” they moaned, realizing that they've just summoned a powerful Food Soul. Their luck really was the worst. They just wanted a simple Food Soul would make life a little simpler. Having a high tiered one would just attract unwanted attention to both of them.  
“I'm sorry.” The Food Soul apologized again. “If you wish to simply ignore me, then I am quite fine with that.”  
“No, no it's fine.” Yūyo sighed, waving the Food Soul off, seemingly unbothered by the morbidity of the statement. “Ugh, I didn't think I'd summon so high. Fuck, this is bad…”  
The Food Soul simply watched on silently as his new Master Attendant paced around the room, muttering under their breath. Finally, they came to a stop, facing him. “What should I call you?” They sighed.  
“Raindrop Cake will suffice.” Raindrop replied, glancing around the room. “I apologize if I have upset you. I tend to be a misfortune upon others.”  
When no reply came, Raindrop glanced back at his Master Attendant.  
Yūyo slowly blinked, brain piecing together the information they had. Finally, they groaned. “Well, I guess you're stuck with me for the time being. I'm Shirozaki Yūyo. Call we whatever you want, I really don't care. Nice to meet you I guess.”  
Raindrop bowed lightly. “Very well. Use me as you see fit, Master Attendant.”  
Yūyo made a face, shaking their head. “Don't call me that.” They requested, moving around to wheel Raindrop out of the room. “Just… you know what? Yūyo's fine.”  
“Mas- Yūyo” Raindrop corrected himself after Yūyo cleared their throat. “Please, I'm useless. Do not spend your precious time worrying over me. It's best if you stayed away.”  
Yūyo sighed and continued to push Raindrop Cake through the narrow hallway. “I'm going to show you your room. Then you can do whatever the fuck you want. I for one, am going to go to bed and hope that something kills me in the middle of the night.” Pushing open a door, the pair arrived the pantry on the sweets shop. “If you ever need me, I'll be down here.”  
Raindrop Cake furrowed his eyebrows, confusion written all over his face. “Your sleeping quarters are here?” He asked. “Do you not have a proper bed?”  
“I do.” They shrugged, pointing over to a corner. Rolled up neatly with a pillow set upon it was a futon. “It’s close to the kitchen so I can make shit whenever I feel like it. Besides, it's always been like this. I'm used to sleeping here.”  
Raindrop Cake worried his lip but said nothing. Yūyo sighed and continued on. “There are no stairs here, so you should be fine. Upstairs is legally my brother's. There are some other Food Souls living up there so don't be surprised if you see other Souls around here.” they informed, opening a side door. “This part is mine. The old man obviously had favorites.” Rolling Raindrop Cake down the hall, the two stopped at an older door. “That is your room. It's not much, but I guess it'll be enough.”  
Opening the door, the pair took in the sight. A dusty room greeted them, the sunlight from a small rounded window illuminating the disuse of it. A twin bed waited in the center, sheets neatly folded. Off to the side was a nightstand as well as a work desk. The room itself wasn't big, and a door off to the side presumably lead to the washroom.  
Rolling himself into the room, Raindrop Cake glanced around, acquainting himself with his new surroundings. “This is more than enough. Thank you very much, Master Yūyo.”  
Yūyo sighed, leaning against the frame. “As I said, just call me Yūyo. Nothing else. No Master or whatever.”  
Turning to face them, Raindrop Cake tipped his head. “If it's not too intrusive, may I know why you dislike that title?”  
Yūyo glanced off to the side, knowing that this question would come sooner or later. “I hate Food Souls.” They replied truthfully. “And I hate any title that associates with Food Souls.”  
Raindrop Cake, stared melancholically at them, face unreadable. “I see.” He replied slowly, after a long silence. “I apologize for bringing that up.”  
Shrugging, they waved it off. “It's fine. Curiosity or whatever. I don't mind. Anyways, get some rest. Tomorrow we're heading out.”  
Nodding, Raindrop wheeled himself over to the desk. “Very well.” He acknowledged, ending the conversation there.  
Running a hand through their matted hair, Yūyo nodded before closing the door behind them with a soft click.


End file.
